Characte's songs
by w.weirdo101
Summary: Songs about some DP characters All rights to Kelley Armstrong and the artists of the songs I use Thanks for all the help from frostofthenight
1. Chloe's song

**The necromancer song**

**(Unwell by matchbox)**

**All day starin' at the ceilin' makin' friends with shadows on my wall****  
****All night hearing voices tellin' me that I should get some sleep****  
****Because tomorrow might be good for somethin'****  
****Hold on, feelin' like I'm headed for a breakdown****  
****And I don't know why******

**But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell****  
****I know, right now you can't tell****  
****But stay a while and maybe then you'll see****  
****A different side of me******

**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired****  
****I know, right now you don't care****  
****But soon enough you're gonna think of me****  
****And how I used to be, me******

**I'm talkin' to myself in public, dodging glances on the train****  
****And I know, I know they've all been talkin' about me****  
****I can hear them whisper, and it makes me think****  
****There must be somethin' wrong with me****  
****Out of all the hours thinkin', somehow I've lost my mind******

**But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell****  
****[From: . ]****  
****I know, right now you can't tell****  
****But stay a while and maybe then you'll see****  
****A different side of me******

**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired****  
****I know, right now you don't care****  
****But soon enough you're gonna think of me****  
****And how I used to be******

**I've been talkin' in my sleep****  
****Pretty soon they'll come to get me****  
****Yeah, they're takin' me away******

**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell****  
****I know, right now you can't tell****  
****But stay a while and maybe then you'll see****  
****A different side of me******

**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired****  
****I know, right now you don't care****  
****But soon enough you're gonna think of me****  
****And how I used to be yeah, how I used to be******

**How I used to be****  
****Well, I'm just a little unwell****  
****How I used to be, how I used to be****  
****I'm just a little unwell**


	2. Derek's song

Derek's song

Monster by: skillet

The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, he something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

**Thanks to frostofthenight for this song idea**


	3. Rae's song

Rae's song

(The fire breaths by skillet)

The fire breathes

The fire breathes

It grows and grows and seems to have no end

The fire breathes

The fire feeds

Search and search, consuming everything it sees

[Chorus:]

It lives inside of me

Burning, burning, burning (yeah, yeah)

It lives inside of me

The fire breathes

The fire breathes

The fire breathes

The beauty in its violence brings me peace

The fire breathes

The fire breeds

It lives in hearts, causing strength to believe

[CHORUS]

The fire breathes

And I need

Life in this dead man to make me free

[CHORUS (repeat)]

Thanks again to frostofnight for helping with my story!


	4. The Enright song

**The Enright's song**

(Energy by skillet)

Oh

Power is another word that I use to describe You

Your mighty winds come in and blow me away

Frightening, coming at me like lightning

It's You that I fear, yeah, yeah

I shake whenever You speak my name

And I'm surrounded

You overpower me

You're the sun and rain, you're a hurricane

You are everything I cannot see and can't explain

You're an enigma wrapped in a mystery

Everywhere I go, I can't escape Your energy

Oh

Divine is a reality that You define

You defy time

I see You in everything in fire and wind and rain

Captured is just the word to capture how I feel when I'm still

You are what I crave

You set me free I want to be Your slave

And I'm surrounded

You overpower me

You're the sun and rain, you're a hurricane

You are everything I cannot see and can't explain

You're an enigma wrapped in a mystery

Everywhere I go, I can't escape Your energy

I can't escape Your energy [8x]

Oh

Power is another word that I use to describe You

Your mighty winds come and blow me away

You're the sun and rain, you're a hurricane

You are everything I cannot see and can't explain

You're an enigma wrapped in a mystery

Everywhere I go, I can't escape Your energy

I can't escape it

I can't escape, no, no, no, no, etc...

Everywhere I go, I can't escape Your energy

Oh

Tori's other song

Hit me with your best shot by pat benatar

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history

Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

That's O.K., lets see how you do it

Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair

But that's O.K., see if I care!

Knock me down, it's all in vain

I'll get right back on my feet again!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history

Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

Before I put another notch in my lipstick case

You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!


	5. Liz's song

**Liz song**

Bubbly Colbie Caillat

Can you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tingles in a silly place

[Chorus:]

And it starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

Under covers staying dry and warm

[Another version of the song says: "Under covers staying safe and warm"]

You give me feelings that I adore

[Chorus]

But what am I gonna say

When you make me feel this way

I just mmmmm

And they start in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now

You tuck me in just like a child now

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

'cause you make me smile baby

Just take your time now

Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go

Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go

I always know

'Cause you make me smile

Even just for a while


	6. Simon's song

**Simon song**

Magic pilot

Ho, ho, ho

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Never been awake

Never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning

Lazy day in bed

Music in my head

Crazy music playing in the morning light

Ho, ho, ho

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

I love my sunny day

Dream of far away

Dreaming on my pillow in the morning

Never been awake

Never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Ho, ho, ho

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

[Musical Interlude]

Ho, ho, ho

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so


	7. Chlerek song

**Chlerek song**

(iris by the goo goo dolls)

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss youtonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

Thats all the character songs hope you enjoyed my and frost of the night 's work! Plz review! :)


End file.
